


It slips away

by King_Lizzi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Back Pain, Drinking, Hangover, M/M, Minor Injuries, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Lizzi/pseuds/King_Lizzi
Summary: It seems Zeus enjoys turning his sons into mortals, after breaking his punishment while as Bacchus, Dionysus wakes up as a mortal and has to make his way posing as some demigod at his own camp.
Relationships: Chiron & Dionysus (Percy Jackson)
Kudos: 7





	It slips away

When I woke up I had the shittest headache ever, it was like if you slammed your head against a rock then smashed a glass bottle over your head! It felt terrible, not to mention I felt significantly less powerful. I shrugged it off though just thinking it was my hungover mind playing tricks on me, it wouldn't be the first time. I looked around where I was and sighed, I almost wished I could've woken up at camp Half-blood but no. Instead I was in some forest, nymphs staring curiously at me, not daring to approach. My head throbbed in pain before it flooded with a memory, I was up on Olypmus drunk off my ass just laughing as Zeus announced my punishment. I saw my wife watch in horror as I fell from Olypmus my body being stripped away of god hood as I fell. Then I landed in a tree breaking it and falling to the forest floor, where I sat now. I groaned realizing the pain in my back and shoulders, I sat up carefully and pain surged throughout my tender mortal body. I collasped back onto the ground whimpering in pain and before I knew it there was a nymph kneeling beside me. She was blond, with pretty bright green emerald eyes and a freckled face, I guess I got distracted because the next thing I know she was waving a hand in from of my face and speaking to me,"Oh my gods are you alright?" I was in too much pain to answer that at the moment but she continued, "we saw you fall from the sky, we thought we were seeing things but you really did fall! How bad does it hurt?" I grunted as he tried to lift me, clearly I was just a bit too heavy, or fragile for her to lift on her own. She called over a couple more nymphs and they lifted me, my head started spinning and at that point I was struggling to stay conscious. I blinked for a second and the next I was by a river and a clearing in the woods were nymphs were having all sorts of fun. Drinking, chasing each other, making flower crowns, singing , just all sorts of things, however a few were tending to my injuries. Including the nymph from earlier in the woods, I just let them do their thing still in too much pain to object against it. Once they were finished she smiled at me "you've been out for quite some time..that fall must have been hard" I nodded and groaned sitting up and wincing before I clutched my side needing something to distract from the pain. "Do you...have a name?" I asked she chuckled "well yes, it's daisy, what about you hm? Do you have a name?" I tensed, I could tell them my true identity of Dionysus, the god of wine, but I didn't..feel like myself. Instead of answering I shrugged "uh I don't remember it, I must've hit my head when I fell. Maybe I have amnesia!" I joked, that got her to chuckle a bit then we fell into an awkward silence. "So..where are we?" I asked after a while, "we're in the forest near camp Half-blood, we were going to bring you into camp but you were too injured..and you still are.." My words caught in my throat, I was right next to camp! Thoughts rushed through my mind, would Pollux be okay without me being there? Was Chiron alright handling the camp all by himself? And would anyone even miss my presence being there? Now that I thought about it I was never really any help to the camp..I forgot the names of countless campers, i couldn't offer good advice like Chiron, I couldn't train them well, all I really ever did at camp was sit around drinking diet coke. I looked up at daisy and frowned "can you...bring me to camp? Please i...would like to rest on a proper bed-" I mumbled trying to make it casual. Honestly the ground was way less ccomfortable as a mortal, or at least I assumed I was mortal. She nodded and helped me up, another nymph came and helped her balance me. My heart raced as we inched closer and closer to the camp, I could faintly see campers at various activities. I knew we were coming out of the southern woods because I spoofed the Pegasus stables and archery range right off the bat. Then I saw my strawberry fields with a Demter camper and Pollux in then. I felt myself tear up but pushed it back. From the archery range, a girl with green hair and freckles rushed over to us "hey daisy, who's this?" she asked as they led me to the infirmary aka the Apollo cabin. "He said he can't remember, must have hit his head poor thing took a bad fall," the green haired girl nodded "Well my brother can fix him right up or at least he can with the physical injuries," They took me inside briefly explaining to the blond in the cabin what had happened, then they left. He gently sat me down on a bunk and began a basic check up , checking my pulse and all that doctor-y stuff. "Well it doesn't seem too bad, which is good I would give you nectar or ambrosia but I'm not sure if you're a demigod...or just a mortal." He chuckled then spoke again "I've already made that mistake with Apollo when he was here, I'm not sure if you know the gods but Apollo got turned mortal," I frowned of course Zeus would punish Apollo, of course! And he had to give me the same punishment too, that just sucks. "Something wrong?" he asked me, he must have noticed my frown. I shook my head and smiled "I'm just fine, thank you, just very exhausted! Maybe some sleep will help me remember some?" I suggested nervously, he went with it and nodded. "Of course. You just rest up I'm sure you'll heal in no time!" he then went to leave the cabin. I wanted to stop him and ask his name but deep inside me i knew his name, I just.. Couldn't remember it at the second. It seemed like all my memories were slipping away from me as slumber overtook me, and my mind slipped to darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> When reading the trials of apollo a thought occurred to me "where's Mr.D?" and I decided this is what happened! I wanted to make it ironic with him actually losing some memories because he can't remember Percy's fucking name- also I ship Chiron with Dionysus so hard it isn't funny, Dionysus calls him "my dear centaur" no one can change my mind about lt ;3


End file.
